Uncle Seventeen
by yyumi
Summary: Seventeen meets his niece for the very first time. He also ends up in a unexpected situation where he has to babysit Marron.


The blonde little girl stared up at the boy with curiousity. She cocked her head to the side, blinking curiously.

The cyborg raised an eyebrow. He also cocked his head to the side.

Marron observed this new man as she stared at him up and down. She saw a black shirt with a white shirt underneath, blue torn jeans, blue shoes, a bandana, and green socks. Silence took over them.

"Marron, this is my brother, seventeen. Call him uncle seventeen, alright?" Eighteen smiled, patting the girl's head.

_Uncle._ Seventeen thought to himself sarcastically. He scoffed at the idea. Eighteen had finally got in contact with seventeen again after several years of being separated It wasn't long until they started visiting each other, but over the years the visits have gotten less since eighteen was busy with her family and seventeen had a life of his own as well. They weren't as close as before, but eighteen still saw her brother as a family since he was the only person she was close to begin with. Seventeen was distant at the beginning when he found out eighteen had a family, but over the years he got used to the idea of his sister marrying Krillin. He had to adjust to it slowly.

"Seventeen?" Marron asked. She couldn't keep her eyes off this black haired boy that reminded her of her own mother so much.

"So... is this your child, eighteen? She reminds me so much of badly loser." Seventeen snickered jokingly. Eighteen glared at her brother.

"Krillin is not a loser, seventeen. Why are you always so immature? You haven't changed at all."

"Whoa sis, calm down. I was only kidding. You are so sensitive sometimes. Don't blow a circuit." Seventeen raised his hands in defense. It was followed by a small chuckle.

"Uncle...seventeen?" Marron blinked.

Another moment of silence passed by.

"Yay! UNCLE seventeen!"

The blonde haired child suddenly shouted in excitement. She went over to the youth's leg and hugged it tightly. Seventeen never had any past experiences with children before in his entire life. This was unsettling for him. All he could do was flinch at that name.

"Hey,"

Marron didn't let go.

"Hey kid..."

Marron only giggled.

"Marron, Seventeen is going to babysit you for awhile since your dad and I have to go somewhere for a bit, alright?"

Seventeen almost choked on his own spit.

"What! You never told me this in the first place! You expect me to just go along with everything as if it's alright and just agree with you? I just met the kid!" Seventeen yelled.

Eighteen glared.

"It's only for 2 hours, seventeen. We'll be back."

"But still!" Seventeen said defensively.

"Uncle seventeen, can you stay with me please?" Marron said softly. The small blonde child looked almost sad. Seventeen looked down at the child before looking back up at his sister.

"Do I really have to do this eighteen? I don't know anything about children." Seventeen spoke in a low voice.

"Oh hush. You're a child yourself. I'm sure you can figure out something to work this out." Eighteen sighed.

"Eighteen!" Seventeen said more seriously.

"What's with all the noise?"

Krillin walked down the stairs, noticing his daughter holding onto his brother in law. He smiled.

"Looks like Marron isn't really scared of seventeen after all."

"Seventeen promised us that he would watch over Marron for a bit in the meantime while we're gone. We don't have anyone else to look after her." Eighteen told her husband.

"Since when did I promise?" Seventeen interrupted sarcastically.

"Ah, what about Master Roshi?" Krillin scratched his head.

"I don't trust him handling our daughter. You know how he is Krillin..." 18 spoke in a low voice which sounded threatening. Krillin laughed nervously, obeying her.

"Alright, but isn't it kinda too soon? I mean they just met after all...don't you think it's a bit sudden since this is also the first time we've seen your brother in a long time?"

"Krillin," came the blonde haired cyborg's voice.

"Alright, alright! We'll do this. I hope you don't mind seventeen. I apologize if it's a bit sudden..."

"I actually do mind." Seventeen said sarcastically once more.

Eighteen glared at her brother once more.

Seventeen sighed in defeat.

"Alright. Whatever."

"Yay! Uncle seventeen is gonna stay with me! Come play with me uncle...we'll have lots of fun!" Marron grabbed the boy's hands.

Eighteen, I'm going to kill you.

"Bye sweetie, don't give uncle seventeen a hard time alright?" Eighteen kissed Marron's forehead before leaving the house with Krillin.

"Bye you guys!" Krillin shut the door, leaving a unhappy seventeen and excited Marron behind.

Another moment of silence passed by before the cyborg decided to speak.

"So," seventeen began calmly. "What's up kid?" He tried to lighten up the mood.

"Uncle, why do you look like my mom so much?" Marron asked randomly.

"Well, she's my twin sister." Seventeen replied while attempting to put on a smile.

"No wonder you're so pretty like my mommy!"

A slight shade of pink crept onto seventeen's cheeks. Pretty? Seventeen shrugged. Well, I am damn good looking after all. He smirked.

"C'mon uncle, I'm hungry. Make me some food."

"I don't know how to cook Marron." Seventeen said.

"Pleaseee?" Marron said with sad eyes.

Seventeen sighed. He knew there was no use trying to get out of this mess.

"Alright kid, let's go see what's in the kitchen." Seventeen grabbed Marron's hand and walked her towards the kitchen.

"Hm, nothing." Seventeen scratched his head.

Suddenly, the boy realized the small hand that used to be in his own was gone. He saw Marron no where in sight as he turned his head around.

"Marron?"

Great. Where did she go off to now?

Seventeen left the kitchen and searched everywhere.

"Where did she go off to? She was here-"

"BOO!" came a sudden scream.

Seventeen was startled as he suddenly felt something grab his leg. The young cyborg couldn't help but fall forward. Marron jumped out of nowhere and grabbed him. Seventeen almost fell on his face.

"Did I scare you, uncle?" Marron giggled.

_Why me_. Seventeen asked himself this question over and over.

/

Marron bawled loudly. Seventeen felt as if his ears were about to pop, and he couldn't take it any longer.

"M-My fishie died!" Marron cried, noticing her pet fish was floating in her fish bowl.

Half curious, seventeen crouched down beside the sitting child as he looked at where she was pointing. He suddenly felt Marron bury her face into his black shirt as she tightly gripped onto him.

"I-I'm sure it's not dead..." Seventeen said reassuringly, trying to calm Marron down.

"IT IS! LOOK!" Marron sniffled, pointing at the dead fish. Seventeen stared at the floating object once more.

_Not good. You need to do something to make her stop crying._ Seventeen thought to himself mentally.

Seventeen picked the dead object from the bowl, lifting it up in mid air by its tail. "See? Maybe it's just sleep-"

There was a pause.

Seventeen noticed there was no movement.

"...Hm, it's long gone kiddo."

Wrong move.

Marron's cries drastically grew more boisterous. It was loud enough to cause the teenager to almost accidentally drop the dead fish and cover his ears. Seventeen felt like he was going insane.

_Quick. DO SOMETHING YOU MORON._

"Why don't you get a new pet?" Seventeen said nervously.

"B-Because...mommy and d-daddy said if I lose this one, they won't b-b-buy me anymore.." Marron sobbed. Seventeen was desperate to make it stop.

"We can go to the pet store then, alright?" Seventeen said without thinking.

_Shit. Why did I say that?_

Marron gradually stopped crying, opening her teary eyes.

"R-Really?" She sniffled. Seventeen smiled.

"Yes, wanna go to the pet store?"

Marron's smile brightened. She nodded.

"Then hop on."

"Where uncle?"

"On my shoulder, we're flying there." Seventeen lifted the child onto his shoulder.

"Yay, I get to fly with uncle!"

The cyborg twin took off into the air with his niece.

"Wah! I'm so scared uncle 17! Too fast!" Marron started wailing. She wasn't used to flying at all, and this was turning out to be a bad idea for Seventeen after all. Seventeen was struggling to keep Marron balanced on his back because she squirmed around extremely. Marron whimpered softly, tugging on seventeen's hair for support. Seventeen felt his scalp being pulled and it wasn't the best feeling in the world at all.

"Hey! Watch that! That's my hair kid!"

"Uncleeeee! Too scaryyyy!" Marron wailed once more, clinging onto the boy. She accidentally covered seventeen's eyes with her chubby hands. "Don't drop me!"

"I can't see where I'm going!"

/

Seventeen and Marron arrived at the pet store. Landing down onto the ground and going inside, the black haired cyborg patted the girl's head.

"Alright, why don't you go ahead and go pick out what you like. I'll stay here and wait..." Seventeen said.

"Kay!" Marron ran off.

Seventeen looked around the store. Not only was the stench pretty bad, he noticed many different kinds of animals.

"Uncle! UNCLE!" Marron ran up to Seventeen.

"Did you pick out what kind of fish you wanted?" The young cyborg asked.

"Yes, look!" Marron lifted up a plastic bag that had a goldfish in it. "It looks just like my old fishie,"

Seventeen sighed in relief.

"Alright, let's get you that instead."

The raven haired youth lifted his niece onto his strong shoulders.

"Wait, I brought you this."

Marron handed Seventeen a small fluffy white bunny.

"...A rabbit?" Seventeen asked, raising a brow.

"Isn't it cute?"

"I don't keep pets." The boy chuckled.

Marron placed the bunny on top of the cyborg's head.

"Now you do!" Marron squealed, excitement filling her high pitched voice.

Seventeen groaned softly.

"Wow uncle, what is that coming out of the bunny?" Marron said, pointing up.

"What do you mean, Marron?"

"I think it's pooping." Marron said with her mouth slightly opened in awe.

"...What! Get it off!" Seventeen almost dropped Marron along with her pet fish. Too busy laughing, Marron didn't even notice she almost got hurt.

Marron was too excited about her new pet that seventeen had bought for her. Luckily for her, the boy had money in his wallet to get her a replacement for her dead fish. Seventeen wasn't in the mood to threaten a human being since he was already worn out from all the babysitting. And lucky for him, he managed to get rid of that rabbit before it made a mess on his hair.

"Thank you uncle 17! I'll take good care of it." Marron said.

"You're welcome." Seventeen replied, half smiling.

"I'm sorry about the rabbit...I didn't know it was going to do that." Marron muttered softly. She looked up slowly, feeling guilty.

"It's alright kid, don't worry about it, hm?" Seventeen said reassuringly. "We should get you something to eat. I would hate it if your mom threatened to murder my ass for not feeding you."

"...What's a ass?" Marron asked innocently.

Shit. Don't curse around her!

"Oh nothing... it means nothing. Let's get you something to eat. What do you feel like, hm?" Seventeen quickly tried to change the subject.

"I feel like eating some...ummm...hotdogs!"

"Alright kiddo."

Seventeen and Marron came across a hotdog stand nearby.

"I'd like one hotdog, please." Seventeen said.

"Alright, what else?"

"That'll be all."

Seventeen reached into his wallet and took out cash. At this rate, he would soon be broke. It's a good thing he picked up a job somewhere out in the forest to earn his living.

"Thank you uncle, but aren't you going to eat?" Marron asked.

"I don't eat." Seventeen replied.

"Why not?"

"I'm, uh, well..." Seventeen said softly.

"C'mon! One bite!" Marron shoved the hotdog into her young uncle's face.

Seventeen's blue eyes widened.

"Please?" Marron said smiling.

"Oh, alright..."

With that, seventeen took a bite. It wasn't half bad at all. Since he was a cyborg, he didn't need to eat, but every now and then his human side craved for an appetite. It had been awhile since the last time he had gotten food into his stomach.

"Now my turn!" Marron took a bite as well, humming happily. Seventeen couldn't help but smile.

"Now your turn!"

Seventeen couldn't resist, so he took another bite.

"Now mine!"

At this rate, the hotdog would soon disappear in less than 3 minutes.

/

"Hey! Come back here!" Seventeen ran after the blonde haired child.

Marron giggled, running around the house with only her diapers and shirt on.

Dammit. She is so energetic! Where does she get that energy from?

Apparently Marron had accidentally spilled some sauce from the hotdog on her pants and needed a new change of clothes when she went back home, but while seventeen tried to undress her she sneaked out of the room and ran off to play a trick on her uncle again.

Seventeen roamed around the house, but there was no sight of Marron.

Suddenly, he came across Master Roshi watching one of his videos of women exercising. He drooled while dancing along to the beat of the video.

"It doesn't get any better than this..." The old man said to himself.

Seventeen rolled his eyes in disgust, running a hand through his soft black hair.

"Hey, old man..." Seventeen said sarcastically.

A startled noise escaped Master Roshi as he stopped dancing. He turned his head around to face the impatient cyborg. The old master, slightly terrified, saw the boy standing with one hand resting on his hip.

"Oh! You're...Seventeen right?"

"Help me find eighteen's kid." It was an order.

"I'm sure she's around here somewhere...why don't you-"

The master was cut off when the collar of his shirt was suddenly tugged.

"Now, old man." Seventeen said, his voice low.

Master Roshi gulped nervously.

"Alright, alright! Hands off! I'll help you find Marron! Just don't kill me, please! I'm only a helpless old man!"

Seventeen scoffed. He dropped Roshi and continued his search for Marron.

"Young kids these days have no manners for their elders..." Roshi muttered while he clicked the television off.

"What was that?" Seventeen said calmly, glaring at the corner of his vibrant blue eyes.

"Oh, nothing! I'm off now!" Roshi laughed nervously and ran off.

Seventeen continued his search around the house, frustration building up within him.

"Man, eighteen is going to kill me. I just know it..." Seventeen sighed.

The boy suddenly heard a scream. It was Marron's voice.

Marron was backed up into a corner, quivering in slight fear. Master Roshi approached her slowly and smiled. "Hey Marron, your uncle is looking for you! Come with me before he kills me..."

Marron was always scared of Master Roshi. She didn't like him after witnessing the dirty advances he made on her own mother. Marron whined softly.

"Ah! Get away!"

"C'mon! I need to go back to my-UNF!"

Master Roshi was cut off when he suddenly felt a hard kick to the face. It broke his sunglasses, sending him flying into the wall. Marron opened her eyes and saw Seventeen picking her up from the floor.

"Are you alright? He didn't hurt you, did he?" Seventeen asked. He picked Marron up into his arms and held her protectively.

Marron smiled. Wrapping her arms around seventeen's neck, she hugged the cyborg tightly.

"Uncle seventeen saved me from that pervert! I'm sorry for running off... I won't do it again. Promise." She kissed him on the cheek. "I love you, uncle."

Seventeen felt himself blushing. He couldn't search for the right words to respond and didn't know how to react; he wasn't used to human emotions. The only thing seventeen did was smile faintly. Master Roshi groaned in pain as he slowly got up. Seventeen's expression was replaced by a cold glare as he eyed the old pervert. Roshi noticed the cyborg's dangerous eyes and panicked.

"I didn't do anything! I was trying to tell her you were looking for her! Honest!" Roshi waved his hands frantically.

Marron stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry.

"RESPECT YOUR ELDERS MORE WHY DON'T YOU!"

Seventeen and Marron ignored him.

/

"Tell me another story uncle." Marron said, laying in her bed. She pulled up her covers.

"Well, I'm not really good with bedtime stories, but here is one..." Seventeen cleared his throat. The boy did his best to talk in a dramatic voice.

"There was once this very ugly doctor who was practically brainless. He was so incredibly stupid you see...because when he made these perfect beings on the entire planet he wasn't smart enough to control them at all. So, they all turned against him and destroyed him. One of them managed to knock the doctor's head off and crush it beneath his feet. And that was it, he died. So much for that, huh?"

_Well, that was quite a pathetic attempt_. Seventeen admitted to himself. Marron blinked at her young uncle.

"That kinda sounds scary..." Marron said, pulling her covers closer to her face.

"Ah," Seventeen murmured. "Sorry."

"Oh I know! Can you tell me a story about you and mommy's life a long time ago? Are there any funny memories?"

Seventeen stared at her in shock.

"I don't remember anything..." Seventeen said softly.

Marron blinked.

"You can't? Why? Weren't you and mommy always together when you were younger? You and mommy must have had so much fun since you both seem so close."

"I don't know why I can't remember. I just can't..." Seventeen's voice trailed off.

Marron suddenly noticed the change of mood in the air as she sensed something was wrong. After noticing the changed expression on her uncle's young face, seventeen didn't seem like his usual self to her anymore.

"Uncle? Is something wrong?"

Seventeen snapped out of his small trance.

"No, not at all."

"Are you going to visit me more often now?" Marron asked randomly.

It took several seconds for seventeen to smile, and when he answered Marron he reassured her with confidence in his voice.

"Of course kiddo."

He patted her head. Marron's smile returned and she was happy again. It wasn't long until Marron fell asleep with a big smile on her face. Seventeen watched her until he was sure she was asleep. Stretching as he stood up, he went back downstairs into the living room. He sat on the couch, sighing softly. He was worn out. Eighteen and Krillin came through the door and noticed the boy sitting on the couch.

"Well it's about time." seventeen said flatly.

"Ah, sorry we were a bit late...we had trouble on the way back home with some things." Krillin said.

"Yeah, whatever man... Marron is asleep upstairs so you don't have to worry." Seventeen said.

"Did you guys have fun?" Eighteen asked curiously.

"I had a bit of trouble with her, but overall things went well. Can I leave now?" Seventeen said.

"Thanks for taking care of Marron, we'll see you next time." Eighteen tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"Don't know when that will be, but I'll see you around sis." Seventeen was about to leave and Marron suddenly came running downstairs. This surprised everyone.

"Uncleee! You're leaving me!" Marron ran up to hug her uncle for the last time. She started crying into his arms as he instinctively held her.

"Don't worry, I'll be back." The teenage cyborg said calmly, rubbing her back gently.

"Can I have one last hug?" Marron asked innocently.

Seventeen was hesitant, but he answered.

"Sure kid." With that, he gave her a small hug.

Eighteen couldn't help but smile warmly at the sight. It was rare for her to watch her twin brother express any feelings. Krillin also stood next to his wife smiling as well, arm around her waist.

"Guess what mommy! Uncle bought me a new pet fish today! My old one died." Marron said to her mother.

"Oh is that so? Very nice of him." Eighteen replied.

"Yes! And he also bought me yummy food. He said something about how you were going to kick his ass or something if he didn't."

A long pause suddenly came over all of them. Everyone's smile faded except Marron's. Krillin opened his mouth half way in shock, and seventeen felt himself going pale. Eighteen eyed his brother dangerously. It was enough to deliver the message of what she was getting across.

"Uhm, I should go now." Seventeen hastily walked out the door and lifted into the air. "See ya!" he yelled off into the distance.

Krillin only shook his head.

"Your brother is still the same."

"Mommy, I'm sleepy...can I go to bed now?" Marron asked, rubbing her eyes.

Eighteen smiled at her daughter and picked her up, carrying her back into the room.

On the way, Marron fell asleep against her mother's shoulder, drifting off into slumberland quickly. A satisfied smile was shown on her face as she dreamed about her uncle and the memories she spent time with him.

End.

Alright, so there is my first dbz fic. Let me know what you guys thought about it. I'd really appreciate any reviews or feedback! :)

Thanks for reading.


End file.
